In a processor for a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a wafer), processes such as one in which a protective tape is attached to a surface of a circuit of the wafer for back grind, and one in which a dicing tape is attached to divide the wafer into a plurality of chips are performed. An adhesive of a tape used for such processes is optically curable (photoreactive). After the above processes, light is radiated on the tape by an energy application device to cure the adhesive (photoreaction of the adhesive) to weaken adhesive force, thereby facilitating peeling the tape without damaging the wafer (see, Patent Literature 1).
A light-emitting-diode attachment member of an ultraviolet irradiator of Patent Literature 1 is provided with an ultraviolet light-emitting diode arranged in a line, a cylindrical lens that collects light of the ultraviolet light-emitting diode to radiate the light on the wafer, and a cooling fan that cools the light-emitting-diode attachment member. The ultraviolet irradiator transfers the light-emitting-diode attachment member heated by lighting-up of the ultraviolet light-emitting diode while the light-emitting-diode attachment member being cooled by the cooling fan, whereby ultraviolet rays collected by the cylindrical lens are radiated over the entire surface of an adhesive tape.